Play Game
by Be-Very-Affraid
Summary: Maugrey était bizarre, pas besoin d'être un génie comme Hermione pour le comprendre. Enfin, génie...Les génies n'acceptent pas de jouer à Action ou vérités, n'est-ce pas ? Qui plus est en pleine nuit.Même si on découvre toujours des choses intéressantes.


BARTY I LOVE YOUUUU! Avouez, vous l'aimez aussi. En même temps y'a de quoi. He's a hot mess. *sort*

OS sans prétention me trottant dans l'esprit depuis un petit moment déjà. J'adore Barty. L'ai-je déjà mentionner ? C'est un personnage fascinant. Fascinant et mystérieux. Bellatrix en homme, je trouve. Bref.

Je le dit encore et encore, mais **mon orthographe est pitoyable, d'un niveau de CM2 et encore. Donc veuillez m'excusez à l'avance.**

Mais si vous voulez vous portez volontaire pour être mon bêta, c'est pas de refus! *sourire colgate* *sort*

**Disclaimer: **L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils reviennent tous de droit à J.. La thème song est une interprétation de Katy Perry, donc les paroles de la musique lui reviennent. La version modifiée est crée par You and What army - je vous conseille d'écouter, cette version est géniale!

Sur ce, enjoy (?) malgré les fautes!

* * *

><p><em>You and What army – E.T (futuristic lover)<em>

_._

_._

-Prenez un parchemin et rédigez-moi les effets détaillés du sortilège de l'Impérium. Vous me rendrez vos copies à la fin de ce cours. Dit Maugrey de son habituelle voix rauque et dur.

Hermione se retint de souffler. Elle se demander bien ce qu'il c'était passé dans la tête de Dumbledore quand il avait nommé Maugrey Fol Œil en tant que professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Cet homme était trop... Trop brutal. Il avait vue et fait trop de choses, ce n'était pas bon qu'un homme comme lui enseigne à des élèves. C'était presque malsain. Certes ça ne pouvait pas être totalement mauvais pour eux, mais...

Elle leva son visage vers celui défiguré du professeur et s'aperçut qu'il la fixait. Il glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres, d'un geste rapide, comme un tic. Hermione déglutit difficilement. Si elle ne savait pas qu'il était leur enseignant, elle aurait eu très peur.

Elle reporta son attention sur son morceau de parchemin. _L'impérium était également très utilisé au temps ou Vous-savez-qui avait le pouvoir, en effet celui-ci, grâce à ce sortilège, contrôler les esprits de personnes quelconque pour les obligés à _...

Mince. Elle n'avait plus d'encre. Elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'un encrier, mais ne trouva rien, quand une main avec ce qu'elle chercher apparut devant elle. Elle releva sa tête et aperçut le professeur Maugrey regardant fixement son visage, une lueur fauve brillant dans ses yeux. _Un prédateur._

Elle trembla.

-Granger ? Si j'ai bien compris, c'est d'encre dont vous avez besoin. Dit-il d'une voix ironique. Il fit glisser une nouvelle fois sa langue sur ses lèvres, secoua la tête et bu dans sa gourde.

Hermione se réveilla.

-Heu... Oui, oui. Merci, professeur. Répondit-elle en attrapant l'encrier, évitant de toucher sa main comme elle pouvait.

Elle s'aperçut que, contrairement à son visage, les mains de Maugrey étaient fines, avec quelques petites cicatrices, et semblaient très douce.

_Etrange._

Ooo00oOoOOOOooOoOooOO

Il était tard. Peut-être 3 heures du matin. Mais ce n'était pas l'heure qui pouvait décourager Hermione Granger de révisé son arithmancie avec autant de ferveur qui lui était reconnaissable. Cependant, un bruit la déranger. Plusieurs même. Des gloussements hystériques et insupportables.

Elle tira le rideau de son lit, pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et Ginny Weasley, gloussant comme des dindes.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est pas un peu finis ? Il y en a qui essaie de travailler, ici ! Dit Hermione, passablement énervée.

Lavande soupira.

-Ecoute Hermione, ça fait environ 5 heures que tu travailles. Tu n'en as pas un peu marre ? Un jour, crois-moi, tu finiras vielle fille. Dit-elle d'une voix désespérée.

Oh. La garce.

Parvati gloussa et Ginny se mordit les lèvres.

-Ah oui, vraiment ? Dit Hermione d'une voix sèche en faisant claquer son livre. Je suis sur que ce que vous faites est tellement plus importants que de réviser.

-Important peut-être pas, mais en tout cas, amusant c'est sur. Répondit Lavande, ironique.

-Je n'en doute pas, à vous entendre glousser comme des dindes depuis tout à l'heure. Et qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, donc ?

Lavande se renfrogna à la mention de dinde, et Parvati répondit joyeusement :

-On joue à action ou vérité !

Hermione ricana.

- Action ou vérité ? Vous êtes sérieuses ? Quel âge avez-vous, déjà ?

Les trois autres filles soupirèrent, et Ginny se décida à dire quelque chose.

-Alors quoi, Hermione ? Ca fait toujours du bien de passé le temps. Mais, dit-elle, malicieuse, à moins que tu as peur d'y jouer parce qu'il y a des choses que nous ne devrions pas savoir sur la Grande Hermione Granger ? Ou bien la Grande Hermione Granger aurait-elle peur de faire des choses interdites ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, sa fierté légèrement blessé. Peur de quelque chose comme ça, elle ? Elle était à Gryffondor, et avait surmonté plus de choses que de simplement enfreindre le règlement !

-Bien, dit-elle d'une voix agacé, je joue avec vous. Mais vers 3 heures et demi, on arrête tout, compris ?

Elles acquiescèrent, un grand sourire sur le visage des trois.

-Donc, c'est à toi, Parvati, dit Lavande. Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité, répondit-elle, assurée.

-Alooooors... Non, ça je le sais déjà... Ca aussi... Oh, mais les filles ne le savent pas ! Alors, reprit-elle avec un sourire sadique, qui est la dernière personne que tu as embrassée ?

Parvati perdit de son assurance et une légère roseur vint se nicher sur ses joues mates.

-Fleur Delacours, mais je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Se sentit-elle obligée d'ajouter après avoir vue la mine ébahit des deux autres filles qui ne le savait pas. Je suis tombé sur elle de tout mon poids. Elle était très en colère, et j'étais franchement très gêné...

Elles rirent de bon cœur. La soirée se passé bien. Finalement, Hermione apprécié ce moment en leur compagnie. Elle avait répondu à quelques vérités (Qui sont les garçons les plus beau de chaque maison ? Théodore Nott pour Serpentard – Lavande avait mimé une personne qui se pend -, Cédric Diggory pour Poufsouffle –Elles avaient toutes hochés la tête- Roger Davis pour Serdaigle – Parvati avait eu le regard brillant- et Fred Weasley pour Gryffondor – Lavande avait demandé comment elle faisait pour le reconnaître de son frère, et Ginny avait dit que ça serait répété, au plus grand damne d'Hermione).

-Alors, Hermione, action ou vérité ? Dit Lavande, surexcité.

-Action, dit-elle presque automatiquement, ennuyé de toujours dire vérité. Avant de finalement regretter son geste en se rappelant que Lavande était la reine du sadisme.

-Alors... Fit-elle mine de réfléchir, même si Hermione se doutait qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'elle contait lui faire subir. Tu vas devoir... Sortir maintenant, allez dans le bureau du professeur Maugrey et lui dire que tu es follement amoureuse de lui dès la première fois que tu l'as vues. Finit-elle avec cette touche de sadisme qu'elle seule connaissait.

L'affection d'Hermione envers elle retomba aussitôt. Parvati se roula par terre, hystérique, et Ginny mit une main sur sa bouche. Hermione déglutit.

-Et si je le fait pas, quel est mon gage ? Répondit-elle, mal assuré.

-Si tu ne le fait pas, j'écris un mot au Professeur Rogue en disant que même si tu le trouves moche et con tu es irrévocablement amoureuse de lui, signée de ta part. Dit-elle, aussi hystérique que Parvati.

Hermione hésita. C'était immonde, dégueulasse, horrible, dans les deux cas. Mais sa fierté répondit à sa place.

-D'accord.

Les trois autres filles éclatèrent de rire, et poussèrent Hermione hors du dortoir.

Celle-ci prononça le mot de passe et sortit, se maudissant de tous les noms d'oiseau possible, et se promettant de ne plus jamais jouer à ce jeu avec ces trois sadiques.

OooOoOoOOoOOo0Oo

Hermione ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point le bureau du professeur Maugrey pouvait être loin. Du moins, de jour, il semblait beaucoup plus proche. De nuit, c'était autre chose.

En plus, il fallait éviter Rusard et, pire encore Miss Teigne. Les fantômes ne la dérangeaient pas, sauf Peeves qui s'était écrié « A l'aide, une intruse ! Une intruse ! ». Qu'est-ce que ce fantôme faisait encore dans ce château, déjà ?

Elle réfléchit à un plan. Elle pouvait toujours se cacher dans un placard à balai et revenir 30 minutes plus tard, en inventant quelque chose comme « Maugrey à éclater de rire et m'a dit d'aller me coucher ». C'était une très bonne idée, ça. Elle n'avait plus qu'à trouver un placard à balai et...

-Ou l'as-tu vue, ma petite Miss Teigne ? Dans ce couloir-là, dis-tu ? Bien, allons jeter un coup d'œil... Dit Rusard d'une voix doucereuse.

Hermione ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se mit à courir. Enfin, elle trouva une porte. « Alohomora ! » Murmura t elle, et elle s'engouffra dans un endroit faiblement éclairé par la lune, dont plusieurs objets d'apparence de torture s'y trouvait. Elle réalisa ou elle était tombée.

_Le bureau du professeur Maugrey. _

-Lumos ! Alors, Miss Granger, on fait une visite nocturne à ce cher Maugrey ? Dit la voix de Maugrey, juste derrière Hermione.

Elle déglutit difficilement.

-Professeur, excusez-moi, je ne... Professeur ?

Elle se retourna, les sourcils froncés. En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas la voix de son professeur qu'elle avait entendu.

Elle regarda l'imposteur et la différence la frappa totalement. Il était... Beau. Grand, brun, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres rapidement, le regard fou. Elle entre-ouvrit sa bouche.

Elle l'avait déjà vue quelque part, mais ou ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? Ou est le professeur Maugrey ? Dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme. Elle maudit les trémolos dans sa voix.

L'homme ricana.

-Maugrey n'a jamais était la, ma jolie. C'était moi. Qui je suis ? A toi de le deviner. Je vais te donner un indice : Ca commence par un B et sa finit par un jr.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Il se trouve que ce fut un mangemort...

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Elle savait maintenant ou elle avait vue son visage. Dans un ancien article de la Gazette du Sorcier, un article de Rita Skeeter, ce nom...

-Barty Croupton Jr. Murmura t elle d'effroi.

- En personne ! Dit-il joyeusement.

Elle déglutit à nouveau. Elle allait mourir. Sa dernière heure avait sonné. Adieu Harry et Ron, adieu les Weasley, adieu à ses parents, adieu à ...

-Pourquoi tu fermes les yeux ? Tu crois que je vais te tuer ? Pas maintenant ma belle, plus tard sûrement. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'intéresse pour ce genre de chose. Tu m'intéresse pour tout autre chose, même si c'est contraire à mes croyances... Lui dit-il son regard se posant petit-à-petit sur ses seins. Elle rougit fortement et croisa ses bras sur l'endroit qu'il regardait.

Il se rapprocha d'elle la colla contre le bureau derrière elle. Depuis quand ce bureau était aussi proche ?

-Voyons, ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais remarqué comment je te regardais, Granger. Tu es intelligente, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que tu ne remarques pas... Lui murmura t il.

Hermione secoua la tête et essaya vainement de se débattre. Malgré sa silhouette filiforme, Barty était fort.

-Pourquoi... Faites... Vous ça ? Murmura t elle.

Il eut un rire bref.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, ma jolie. Concentrons-nous sur d'autres choses, veux-tu ... Lui murmura t il, après lui avoir mordillé l'oreille.

Hermione se réveilla. Ce taré, ce mangemort, sous-entendez qu'ils allaient... Qu'ils allaient... Elle trembla.

-Jamais de ma vie je ne donnerais mon corps à quelqu'un comme vous ! Lui dit-elle, furieuse.

Pendant un instant, les yeux de son ravisseur se teintèrent de tristesse. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-J'était un peu comme toi, avant... Premier de la classe, un peu je-sais-tout, avenir assurément brillant... Mais à l'inverse de toi, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. J'étais à Serpentard, comme tu dois t'en douter. A 11 ans, à cause de ma maison, mon propre père à commencer à ma dénigrer... J'ai sombré. Je voulais être puissant. Et je le suis maintenant, tu vois. Le seigneur doit revenir... Dit-il, soudainement à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle. Puis, il la regarda dans les yeux. Je lui dirais de faire une exception pour toi, pour une sorcière née moldue, tu es brillante.

Hermione ouvra puis ferma la bouche, plusieurs fois d'affilés. Son esprit était embrouillé. Il était peut-être un mangemort, avait sûrement fait des choses horribles et plus qu'immorale, mais... Ce n'était pas... Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Il n'avait pas mérité ça.

-Vous n'avez peut-être pas si mauvais fond que l'on le dit, Barty... Lui dit-elle avec un peu de pitié.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Granger. Je suis comme je suis. Répondit-il, sec.

L'adolescente soupira, et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Au fait, reprit-il, curieux. Pourquoi es-tu-la ?

Hermione rougit légèrement. Si on lui avait dit qu'à la place du professeur Maugrey elle se retrouverait face à fervent partisan de Vous-savez-qui...

-Ce n'est rien, un simple pari stupide. Lui dit-elle, gênée.

Il sourit, et sa langue repassa sur ses lèvres. Elle frissonna.

-Dites m'en plus, Miss Granger.

Il se pencha vers elle, et elle ferma les yeux.

0oooOoO00oOoOOOoooOoO

-Alooooors, il s'est passé quoiiiii ?

Bon sang, jusqu'à 5 heures du matin elles étaient resté debout pour tout savoir ? Elles étaient franchement graves.

-Oh, dix fois rien... Il ma dit que j'étais trop grande pour ce genre de jeux, et que je ferais mieux d'allez me coucher si je ne voulais pas avoir d'ennuie. Répondit Hermione à Lavande, dont le visage ainsi que celui de Ginny et de Parvati s'abaissa dans une moue déçu.

-Roh, il n'est vraiment pas drôle, le professeur Maugrey... Marmonna Parvati.

Peut-être, mais si elle savait ce qu'il faisait d'autres...

0ooOoooOoo0oOo00ooOo

-A la fin de ce cours, je veux 3 rouleaux de parchemin sur les conséquences du sortilège de Doloris. Et Miss Granger, j'aurais besoin de vous parlez de quelque chose qui ne serait attendre. Passez ce soir dans mon bureau, après les cours je vous prie.

Lavande gloussa bêtement, et Hermione rougit.

Le professeur « Maugrey » lui adressa un clin d'œil, auquel elle répondit par un léger sourire.

Et, curieusement, elle avait hâte d'être à la fin des cours.


End file.
